Rely on me
by smile-kurama
Summary: Keiko- "Yusuke, I just asked you to get a job!" Yusuke-"And that's what I did!" Kieko-" Yes but i didn't ask you to fall in love with your boss!" I promise its good!
1. Chapter 1

Rely on me

In this Yusuke and Keiko are already married. There are so many fics bout them getting married and for there childhood and for blah, blah, blah. I'll continue my ritual of writing something different! I promise you'll love it or you can fry me up!!

Kurama will be the best supporter! (Don't know why?)

Kuwabara and Yukina are married too!

Oh and Kurama's married to Elena (I know never heard of…my character)! His story you'll find on my site. Its 'unexpected marriage' and it also have a sequel 'How I survived being a husband'.

And I request you from deep within my hearts that please review. If you ever wrote, or will write…if you ever read, or will read…then review. I'll take the flames but don't be damn hard on me. You see I really work hard on my stories.

If I get reviews on this one then I'll continue or I won't. Up to you people!

(Was I being too straight forward? Actually I am quite humble but also lazy so that's why I said the upper line. Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write.)

Sorry for taking your time!! Last thing is that I know lots of people hate Keiko, but she a darling in my fics!

And lastly if people like it then I won't take all the credits. I and my partner (friend) did this as a play for hours. She was Keiko and I was Yusuke! (As always.) Rest of the characters we divided among ourselves only.

Let's begin…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The sun was high in the sky, the day was damn hot. A girl (or woman) stepped out of the too crowded public bus and rushed down the street. She was continuously cursing under her breath and was sweating a lot. She wore an orange dress reaching her knees and had long brown tresses. She had a small hand bag tucked under her hand. Most people were staring at her as she had an 'I am really pissed' expression on her face. She reached the residential area, after sometime she turned left and was standing on the threshold.

The name plate read: Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi!

She cursed some more while trying to find the keys in the bag. Once getting it open she pushed it with force, sending it slamming hard.

"YUSUKEEE!" She yelled glancing around the house. There was no answer and she knew where he was. She went straight to her bed room and pushed the door open.

There he lay, still in bed. "GET UP!" She slapped on his back.

"Damn…" He changed his position, but didn't bother getting up.

"You're so lazy...WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING WHEN I MARRIED YOU! GET UP!" She punched him on his back.

"What the fuck…" He turned and faced her. "Why so pissed off 'sweetheart'? He said sarcastically with a fierce look.

"Oh Nothing 'love'! IT'S JUST THAT MY HUSBAND'S ALWAYS SNOOZING IN THE BED WHILE I AM OUT TO EARN A LIVING!!"

Yusuke looked ready to fight but controlled. (From the day he's got married he has become calmer.) He sat up straight. "Now what happened at school? Did some student make fun of your makeup?!"

"Shut up…" She said through gritted teeth.

He sighed. Then gently pulled her down, making her sit in front of him. "What happened?" He asked sober.

She didn't answer, just her lower lip quivered. Her eyes became moist. "That Nanami…she was again…" But before she could finish Yusuke smiled pitifully, "That stupid mathematics teacher again said that you married the wrong person, that you're choice sucks and that you were foolish, you destroyed your life with you're own hands."

She lowered her eyes.

"Keiko, do you believe it…Do you love me."

"I do and always will Yusuke…but you should take up some job. People keep on nagging, you know, they think you're useless and say and I chose wrong. Fellow teachers in the school show sympathy for me. They pity me coz I married at the age of 21 and got…you as a husband." She said still not looking at him.

"I delinquent you mean." Yusuke sighed.

"No you're not!" She countered.

"Come on you know I have a job. I am a spirit detective! Isn't that enough that I put my life on line to save these people!!"

"I know Yusuke but they don't know you're a detective!! They don't know a thing, but it's wrong that they think you as a worthless person!"

"So, let them think, what it is to us?!"

"IT IS!! See we'll have to maintain a status in the society and you being like this won't help. Kurama's also a detective but he is also a teacher at the same time."

"You know he's damn good at everything. And teaching line's not for me!"

"I am not saying that you become a teacher! You can do something else, some small job. Kuwabara also works!!"

"Where?"

"I still don't know, and by the way he's you're best friend. Now don't divert me! I mean you have got to do some thing!!"

"I can't I didn't even complete my studies! You know it all, when I was in high school I had to go to the makai tournament."

"Then you'll have to apply for a degree!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes Yusuke lots of people do it! You get the degree with good grades and then you'll get any job easily!"

"Stop…Now where is this leading!"

"Its final, you'll get a degree and then you'll apply for a job. You'll be something. That won't leave you idle and people won't talk rubbish. We'll also be able to earn double and my parents will also be happy!!"

"Now, listen to me…it was years before that I studied the last time and anyways I can't pass any exam!"

"You were passing before!"

"I was passing at 35!!"

"You'll do better this time. I'll help! Kurama can give you tuitions!!"

"I won't go back to school!"

"We'll make you study at home; you'll just give the exam!!"

"No way…"

"Yusuke you'll will do the job, there's no questioning at that." Keiko commanded.

"Ah…..Fine! But can't I do some thing that doesn't' require the fucking degree."

"Mind your language! And what will you do, work in house?! Clean toilets!!"

"NO! I AM YUSUKE URAMESHI!! I ONLY KNOW HOW TO KICK SOME ASS AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ELSE!"

"OH, come on, let the pride go to drain. Like this we wont' be able to do a thing!"

"I'll only do something that has fights involved!"

"THEN GO JOIN 'WWE'!!"

"What an idea! Why didn't I think of this before?" Yusuke exclaimed!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Well this was chapter 1! I know there were only dialogs but this is the starting, I promised this would be good!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

-Divyakshi


	2. Chapter 2

Rely on Me

Rely on Me

Thanks for the reviews….! Sorry!! I was literally commanding people to review…really sorry! I'll continue!

7777777777777777777777777

"It's alright Keiko. Believe me he won't do anything of that sort." Kurama smiled at the brunette sitting in front of him. They both sat in the school staff room checking copies. It was a small room with desks and chairs, everything messed up. Papers, note books, pens etc were kept in bundles in every corner.

"He's getting mad! He really wants to become a WWE fighter!!" She shook her head.

"He's joking Keiko, believe me Yusuke won't do anything like that. Anyways, Koenma won't allow him." Kurama said in his so understanding and so comforting voice.

"Why?" She turned and looked at him.

He smiled at seeing the tension on her face. "That's because when you have so much of power, then you can easily kill a human with a single push. We all spirit detectives are not allowed to go and fight anyone, anytime we want. It's only when there's an emergency or when he tells us to do so."

"Oh…really that means Yusuke's a danger to like everyone." Keiko gaped.

"No he's not. We know how to keep our energies in check." Kurama got up and paced to where she was sitting, and then he kept his hand on her shoulder. "I am pretty sure he was joking, and if not then we'll go and talk to him. We are already late, we should be going home."

"Right…I'll do this work tomorrow." She said after a long time.

"Then come on I'll drop you today." He was already out of the door. She took a poly bag then followed him out. They silently went in the corridors. She studied him from back. He wore a white shirt with something written, and he wore a pair of black jeans. His long crimson tresses covering his back.

"Oi, you look cute." She giggled.

"You are learning to flirt? Yusuke giving you lessons?" He slowed to let her join. "You look good too."

She looked down to her dress, it was a sleeveless frock. "I look younger in this."

"You are young. I sometime wonder how we all got married so soon." Kurama drifted with the thought.

"You and Elena started the trend. Then it was Yusuke proposing me nearly every single everyday…" She smiled at the thought.

"And then Kuwabara and Yukina after you both." Kurama grinned at the thought.

"Yeah, he explained Yukina what marriage is, he looked so funny doing that!" Keiko went into flashback.

FLASHBACK

"Yukina my love, will you marry me?" Kuwabara blushed. He sat in front of her on his knees with a rose in his hand.

"Oh…that's really nice of you Kuwabara-chan but what is marry?!" Yukina tilted her head and smiled.

"Huh? You don't know what marry me means?!" Kuwabara stared.

"Ah…no Kuwabara-chan but if you tell me then I'll understand."

"Ahhhh…OK, it is that…you get to stay with the person you love." Kuwabara scratched his head, confused.

"Oh…then we both will stay in your house." Yukina too looked the same.

"Yeah, and then we love and get….babies!" Kuwabara flushed at the thought.

"Oh…how?!"

"Ah…its...see….Hey Urameshi get out of the bushes and help me out here will you?!"

END FLASHBACK

"And Yusuke was like 'what will I say?! Why is this idiot calling me!! ?'" Keiko laughed.

"And then you all forced me to go and talk to Hiei about that. I was sure I won't return alive!" Kurama shook his head remembering the stares the Jaganashi was giving him.

"It was some one month ago. You know when you went to Makai to 'explain' Hiei about Kuwabara and Yukina, Elena was worrying so much!"

"Elena was worrying?!" Kurama looked at Keiko giving her an 'I don't believe it' look.

"Yeah, Yusuke and Botan worked together and planned something…" Keiko smiled.

"What?"

"The whole night they were scaring the hells out of Elena that you won't come back and that you would probably find a cuter demon there!"

"Oh and she…What did she say?!" Kurama sounded eager.

"Ummm…She was like 'I'll get him back right now!' She ordered Yusuke to take her there and was crying, throwing things on us!" Keiko sighed at the thought. "She kept screaming…'I want my fox back!'"

"You must be joking! 'My fox!!' That's so not like Elena." Kurama smiled to himself imagining.

"She loves you Kurama, it's just that she don't know how to express." Keiko explained.

"She is so childish. All she does is shopping and sleeping." Kurama complained.

"And that's called life. I wish I could be as free as she is but Yusuke…" Keiko angered at the name. "Moron just sleeps and babbles. He only gets out of the house when he's in a mood of beating someone!"

"He is like this, you know that. But he cares a great deal about you Keiko." Kurama said in his silky voice.

"Yeah I know, that's why I fought my parents to let me marry him." The brunette murmured.

"And you did right, believe me you should not be sorry about this, you both are made for each other." Kurama said. "And here we are your house."

"Huh? When did we sit in your car?" Keiko wondered, surprised.

"You mean you don't know we were in a car, Keiko keep you eyes open!" Kurama said amused.

"Damn I am really being so carefree, that's not good! Anyways come in lets have some tea." Keiko went to the threshold and the red head followed. The door was unlocked, odd Keiko thought. Did Yusuke forget to lock it? She pushed the door open revealing everything in a mess.

"W-What Happened?! YUSUKE?! Yusuke you here?!" Keiko called her husband kicking the things lying on the floor aside.

"Is everything all right Keiko?" Kurama asked glancing suspiciously around.

"Don't know… Yusukeee?You hereYusuke?" Keiko shouted. Yusuke came out from the bathroom. "What? I am here?"

"What happened? You did all this!" Keiko fumed.

"I was just packing Keiko calm down…Oh hi Kurama!" Yusuke rubbed the towel on the head, drying his wet hair. He wore a purple shirt which he hadn't closed yet and a pair of white, skin tight trousers.

"Oh hi to you Yusuke! I was just…" Kurama greeted but was cut off when Keiko screamed. "PACKING! Why? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere…Am I looking nice?" the detective answered, working on his shirt bottons.

Keiko fumed more and Kurama shifted uneasily. She went to her husband and stood face to with him. "I am asking where you are going?!" She said sternly.

"Oi cool down Keiko, sheesh…you look scary like this. I and Kuwabara are going to U.S.A."

"WHY?" Keiko demanded crossly.

"Well, I gave my photo for that WWE entry and they didn't agree. Morons said that I am under weight! So I am going there to show them who I am." Yusuke replied putting his shoes on.

"YOU"RE NOT GOING!!" Keiko screamed.

"I am…didn't you wanted a perfect, working husband? And here I am trying to get a job and you're pulling me back! These women are such confused creatures, they fucking don't know…"

PUNCHHHH

Keiko punched Yusuke hard on the head. "OWWW!!, KEIKO STOP BEING SUCK A BITCH!" Yusuke held his dizzy head.

"YOU CALLED ME A BITCH! NOW YOU SEE URAMESHI!!" She picked up the nearest vase threw it on him. It hit him on his shoulder but he was fast enough to save his head, and catch the vase before it could crash on the floor.

"That was a gift, you'll destroy everything. Damn Keiko whatever you say I am going!" Yusuke hastily put the thing on its place and went in his room.

"NO, you're not!" Keiko followed him inside.

Kurama stood there dazed. "It's good that Elena's too busy the whole day to fight! Keiko's scary." He invited and himself sat on the couch. The heated remarks could be heard in the back ground. 'They fight way too much…' He took in the surroundings. This was the drawing room littered and messy today. The house had three rooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen. Two of the rooms including the kitchen and a bathroom were on the ground floor and rest was on the first floor. Also the store room was on the first floor. He had visited this house nearly every week, for parties, get together etc. 'Umm… cozy place.'

The shouting increased as the couple came out of the room. Yusuke with his suit case and Keiko after him.

Kurama stopped his survey of the house and looked back to see them fighting. 'Now's the time for a referee.' He got up and moved in between his hands raised to his face. "Listen guys calm down. Yusuke wait lets discuss this."

"I have made my mind foxy, tell her not to poke her nose in my business."

"I will and always will, if you so much like to be alone then why the heck did you marry me?!" Keiko screeched.

"Damn Keiko you're not getting it, I like this fighting line…" Yusuke sighed.

"I am getting everything. I just want you to be a gentle man. Take a degree and get a decent job!" The brunette argued.

"She's right Yusuke, fighting for entertainment isn't the thing for you." Kurama put in.

"I'll do whatever I like! Don't you both get into my business!!"

"Yusuke…they said you're under weight! You won't be allowed there! Those big people will crush you." Keiko yelled.

"I am Yusuke Urameshi! No one can beat me, and they are just the fragile humans!" The delinquent shrieked.

"No you can't go there Yusuke, they are humans and you are not allowed to beat them for nothing. You know the rules." Kurama said sternly.

"I won't use my energy, my fist is enough!" Yusuke explained irritated.

"Ahhh…You'll lose" Keiko yelled.

"I won't!" Yusuke shot back

"Let's bet Yusuke, if you win you can do whatever you like and if you lose your first fight then you'll do whatever I say." Keiko offered.

Kurama's eyes became wide and Yusuke grinned. "And here you made a mistake sweetheart!" Yusuke teased.

"Keiko what are you…" Kurama started but Keiko gave him an assured look.

"Fine then now I just have to wait for Kuwabara." Yusuke collapsed on the couched and switched on the television.

Keiko motioned for Kurama to follow her in the kitchen.

"What were you thinking Keiko, He'll surely win!!" Kurama stared.

"No he won't. I need to talk to Kuwabara…I won't let him."

"What do you mean, I am getting these goose bumps, you look determined."

"Kurama tell me do you have any medicine which can make a person powerless?!" Keiko grinned.

"You…no!" Kurama shook his head.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999

Yays, this is the end of the second chapter!! Oh, I feel bad for Yusuke, but my Keiko's different didn't I tell you?!

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Rely on me 3

Rely on me 3

Hi…thanks 4 the reviews….I knew this pairing isn't hit, but this idea kept coming up so I had to write it down…I dearly hope you like it. It going slow but it'll be good that way. This is my first YusukeXKeiko and I am putting my everything into it.

On with chapter 3-

99999999999999999

"Bye Keiko …trusts me I'll win." Yusuke smirked and softly kissed his wife. "And you'll lose the bet." Be winced, picking up his suit case. "Come Kuwabara…leave the tea will ya? We are already goddamned late."

Kuwabara got up from the couch, still sipping his tea. Coming Urameshi…coming. Oh…you are so bad, you're separating me from my Yukina. Take care of her Kurama." Kuwabara petted Kurama's arm lightly.

"Take care of Keiko too!" Yusuke smiled and went outside with Kuwabara following right behind.

"Stop Kuwabara. I want to talk to you." Keiko said sternly.

"Huh? Yeah what? Don't worry I'll take care of Urame…" Before he could finish Keiko spoke. "Kurama give it to me please."

Kuwabara looked from Kurama to Keiko. "What's going on?"

The red head sighed and walked to the brunette. "You really want to do this Keiko? If he gets hurt…" He trailed off.

"Give it Kurama, we have already discussed it." Keiko demanded, and then added softly. "Please."

Kurama took out something from his jeans pocket and handed it over to Keiko. His eyes fixed with hers.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Kuwabara pointed at the small thing, wrapped in a paper.

"Nothing Kuwabara, you have to give this dose to Yusuke before the fight." She nearly commanded and passed it to the carrot head.

"Oh…energy thingy?" Kuwabara stared at it.

"Something like that, but you'll give this to him. And remember not to tell him anything about this, ok?" Keiko raised an eyebrow.

"Um…ok. It's safe?"

Before Kurama could say something Keiko nodded. "Yes."

Kuwabara nodded back and turned. "Ok…byes then. Take care of my Yukina." He went off.

Keiko smiled to herself and shut the door.

"You did wrong Keiko; he would be beaten up to pulp." Kurama said uneasily. "And Yusuke will receive a blow for his confidence."

"I know…But that's how it goes…tell me Kurama, How many ladies will like their husbands to do fights for entertainment? I like a respectful life, I have always wished for one."

"Hmm…hope for the best." Kurama smiled softly. Just then Elena called from inside, where she and Botan sat playing cards. "I'm losing Kurama!! I lost thousands of yen already! Come help."

"What? You lost thousand yens…I told you not to play with money, ladies." He signaled Keiko to follow, as he slowly paced to the room.

9999999999999999999999

Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Elena and Kurama sat in the drawing room, in front of the T.V. Yusuke's fight was going to start. He had passed several of their tests and now it was his fight against 'Big Show'. (Doll- Scary one for the first time! If you never saw him then I'll tell, he's big…When I say big, I mean it people, and well I don't like that Big Show person much!)

Every now and then everyone was passing nervous jokes.

"Don't worry. Yusuke's the best fighter, we know that, don't we?" Botan asked giggling.

"Um...yes." Kurama nodded, face expressionless.

"Oh guys, I have seen my 'black colored hair' bro fight. This will be a matter of seconds for him!" Elena waved her hand. Everyone nodded

"Don't worry Keiko. Yusuke-kun will be fine; Kuwabara is there to take care of him. He promised me he'll take care." Yukina kept her hand on Keiko's shoulder.

"Keiko turned and smiled. "I know Yukina. Thanks." Then she thought, 'I hope Kuwabara gave the dose.'

As if he heard, Kurama sighed. Just then Botan and Elena started jumping. "It's starting guys…"

000

Yusuke entered in simple Jeans and shirt. Kuwabara trotted after him, talking on his cell. Yusuke's hands were in his pocket and a bored expression carved over his face.

The announcers yelled. "And here comes Urameshi Yusuke! The guy has a small frame…but we heard is extremely powerful. Let's hope he goes out alive today!!"

At this Yusuke raised his eyebrow and whispered. "Baka." The camera taking close shots of his face.

000

Botan and Elena smirked and screamed "Yusuke! Yusuke!" While Yukina smiled.

The redhead watched intensely, trying to find any trace of the medicine. And Keiko looked at him for an answer. He shook his head in not-so-sure but-maybe manner, and then turned to the T.V. screen.

000

Yusuke jumped from where he stood some feet away from the arena, landed smoothly in between, yawning.

"Wow, this was a jump! Pretty fast guy!" The announcers cheered. "And now comes, Biggg Shooww!" People cheered from every nok-an-corner.

The mighty human came, his face stern and growling. He moved to the arena angrily and then slowly climbed in. He glared at Yusuke for what seemed like hours and then burst out laughing. He snatched the mike from the referee. "Now we are getting kids to fight with. Go home boy…"

Yusuke kept his eyes fixed with the giant. The referee handed him another mike. "Let's begin, empty skull. I am not wasting more then thirty seconds here."

The giant growled like an animal. "You think so much of yourself kid…Your mom won't recognize you when you'll return. I'll bend you to an odd position."

"Shut up your fucking trap and start already will ya?" Yusuke threw the mike out and stretched his hands and legs a little.

Big show gave him a death glare and threw his mike as well. And stood still, and then barked. "Attack all you want brat, let's see you try."

Yusuke laughed. "If I'll attack then it would be one punch and you dead. So you start…coz I don't think we are allowed to kill people here. I wish I was allowed, then heavy lumps like you would ceased from the crust."

000

Everyone in the room stared at each other with proud smiles. "Looks like he's been around Hiei a lot lately." Kurama smiled.

"Yeah…" Botan grimaced.

"He thinks so much of himself…too proud." Keiko said. She always felt happiness run through her veins when she sees her husband talk like this. Something inside her was still saying that he should lose. She felt bed imagining him losing to such a moron.

000

Not able to contain himself any longer Big Show attacked. He tried to get hold of Yusuke's shirt first, which was loosely hanging on him. But as soon as he was millimeters away, the boy vanished and the next thing he knew he was pushed from back. Yusuke used just one hand but he was thrown away; just in time the giant caught the ropes to gain balance.

Audience went into silence.

The announcers screamed. "The boy is super fast. Looks like Big Show never realized when he disappeared and came back, interesting fight!"

Yusuke stretched his hands on top of his head. "You call this a fight!" He glanced at Kuwabara. "My assistant would also kill you with his hands tied back."

000

Keiko stared at Kurama. "What the…?"

Kurama shook his head. "Maybe Kuwabara didn't give it…"

"Oh my…" Keiko kept her hand on her forehead.

000

The next few minutes went the same. Big Show kept trying to put a finger on Yusuke, always ending up thrown away. Once he landed down the arena, nearly on Kuwabara, who shouted and sided. "Hey watch out Urameshi!"

"Eheheh, just done Kuwabara." Yusuke scratched the back of his head. The giant returned in the arena, sweating. He growled and launched again. This time Yusuke caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back. And then pushed him front, kicking his butt.

Just as he lifted his feet to kick the giant, for a second everything went black. He quickly brought his feet back down and spread them, enough to gain balance. "What the…"He rubbed his eyes.

000

If not by everyone but Kurama caught this action. He glanced at Keiko. "It's working."

Keiko tensed up and gazed intensely at the screen.

"What just happened?" Elena looked at Kurama.

"Don't know…" Kurama answered. "Let's watch"

000

Big Show was thrown out again; he was taking time to get back on his feet. Yusuke fluttered his eyes, everything was a blur now. He started sweating all over. With every sweat drop he felt his energy leaving him. "Ku-Kuwabara…what's happening?" He tried to reach down to his friend.

"Huh? Urameshi? What?" Kuwabara looked up. "Anything wrong with…" Before he could finish the giant again entered the arena. With a roar he launched himself at Yusuke. He punched the detective in the gut throwing him away. Yusuke flew off and hit the wall surrounding the place.

Everyone was quite. Then people screamed with excitement.

"Looks like Big Show has started at last." The announcers exclaimed.

Kuwabara ran to Yusuke. "What happened man…?" He looked at him. Yusuke looked like he was unconscious. He was sweating hard, making him all drenched. "Urameshi?" The carrot head shook his friend.

"Ku-Kuwabara help…" He managed. He brought both his hands to his head and held tightly.

000

Everyone in the room went quite.

"What is happening to Yusuke-kun?" Yukina asked her hands on her cheeks.

"Dunno…he looks hurt." Elena's mouth became a perfect O.

"Keiko got up…I think I should get something to eat. With that she went out.

Kurama sighed, not taking his eyes off the screen. Elena tried soothing Botan, who went into shock.

000

Big Show got a lot of confidence now; he came down where Yusuke lay and pushed Kuwabara aside. He held Yusuke's shirt and picked him off the ground. Then harshly he threw him back in the arena. Yusuke rolled three times and then lay on his stomach, groaning.

"You were so proud of yourself….ha-ha, see now!" The giant laughed and climbed on one of the short pole. "Ready kid?" And he jumped on Yusuke. The delinquent screamed in pain. Then he pushed hard against the solid body, breathing hard. He was successful. He pushed the giant aside and pointed his finger at him. "This is your end."

The screamed, getting up and sitting on his knees with a lot of effort. "SPIRRRRRRIITTT GUU…" Just then Kuwabara came in and punched Yusuke on the head knocking him unconscious.

Everyone stared. Kuwabara grinned nervously. "Heheh, I think Urameshi needs rest!"

The referee came and talked to Kuwabara. "What have you done?!"

"I told ya Urameshi needs to sleep before he blows off our cover." 'Oopps'

"Whatever, but you are not allowed in the fight. And you attacked your candidate! Now he's disqualified." He turned and announced. "Urameshi Yusuke's disqualified!"

People groaned. Big Show shouted. "Wait…we'll meet some other day, and then I'll kill him!"

Everyone cheered for him while Kuwabara picked up Yusuke's nearly broken body and headed out, murmuring, "He'll kill me when he gets up."

99999999999999999999999999999

"Ahhhhh…Stop! Stop!!"

"It's nearly done Yusuke. Calm down baby." Keiko rubbed the salve on his thigh.

"Just gooo! Leave!"

"Just done." She moved to the other leg.

"Where did you get these pathetic things from…they are burning me!!"

"I told you to go to the hospital, but no. I borrowed them from Yukina and Kurama."

She reached his head. "Let's put the bandage now."

"Keiko…I lost."

'Because of me.' She thought, kissing him on the nose. "No problem. But remember the bet. Now you'll have to get the degree."

"Oh man…I am sure I was going to win. Something went wrong! My energy became incredibly low in seconds." Yusuke pouted.

"I know honey. I know… We'll start studying from tomorrow. I'll get the form today."

999999999999999999999999999999999

Hope you liked it! Anything just review!! Sorry it took time. This is the first time I wrote a fight. It's difficult…very difficult. And if you're waiting for how I survived being a husband's last chapter. It's taking a little time. There is a fight in it too. Oops…I told!

Also tell me if you want any new story, I was thinking to start a new one with Elena and Kurama.

-Divyakshi


	4. Chapter 4

Rely on Me

Sorry for being so late. My exams are going on, One every week! Mum doesn't allow using the net at all. And I think I did a mistake I started three stories none of them finished yet! But soon HSBH will be finished! There are two more chapters in it, I thought one would do. Ah…anyways, on with the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here Yusuke!!" Keiko grinned as she dropped a pile of books on the table! "Now, for three months, all you have to do is study! If you need anything, I'll get it. I submitted the form today and got all these…"

And she went on and on and on.

"Ahh…Do you really think Keiko that I'll be studying all these days?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yep! And I know you can. If you don't understand anything call me, I'm in the kitchen!" And with that she went off.

"She really thinks I'll read these?!" Yusuke grinned and took out a cigarette.

Keiko stood in the kitchen, smiling widely. "Today I'll make cake." She took out some eggs. "What is this smell? Yusuke!"

She stomped back to the bed room. "How many times will I have to tell you not to smoke?" She screamed on him.

"Who-Who's smoking?" Yusuke made an innocent face.

"Hm…" She glanced around. "Where did you hide it?" She pulled the bed sheet off, threw the pillows. There is lay, under the pillow. "Yusuke you moron!! Sheets could have got burned!"

"Hey…He began."

"Please, don't smoke! And why aren't you studying?" Keiko begged.

"Well, I'll start it from tomorrow! For now, please let me be!" He got up and paced to the door.

"Where are you going?" She held his shirt.

"Just to get some fresh air." He said. "I'm bored here." And gentle removed her hand and went out.

"He's never serious!" She sighed, her head down.

99999999999999999999999999

Next day-

"Yusuke, please study, there is so much to do in limited time!" She shook him.

"Sheesh Keiko, lemme take a bath first!"

"After bathing I want you in your room, and that's an order!"

"Yes madam!"

Yusuke came out of the washroom and tip toed to the front door.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Keiko rushed before him and shut the door close.

"No where." He grinned and came up to her, backing her against the door.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"What do you think?" he whispered in her ear, picking her up.

"Stop it!"

Um…no!"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

And that's how weeks pasted by. Yusuke always found a way to escape studying. He rarely came home.

One night he came home drunk. "I love Kuwabara's parties!! He throws the best parties!!" he went straight to his bed room. "Keiko you should have come…it was great!" And fell on the bed, face down.

She got up and sat on the corner, sobbing quietly.

"Keiko?" He pushed himself up and turned to her,. "You alright dear?"

She shook her head and glared. "I'm going home tomorrow."

"Home? This is home!" He said.

"Not for me…no more! I'm going back to mom and dad." She sniffed.

"Why…?" he pulled her to him.

"Because nobody cares a thing I say here. I'm always coming in your way Yusuke Urameshi, better let me go."

"Huh? You trouble? No way…I can't live a day without you!"

"Lemme go Yusuke…I won't force you into nothing then Yusuke! It'll be better dear."

"NO way!! You're not leaving me! What do you want?"

"I want nothing; because I know you won't give me. I don't expect anything from you." She broke into tears.

"I will, I can give my life for you Keiko, tell me what do you want me to do?" He shook her hard.

"You know it Yusuke, if you don't pass that examination, I'm going."

"J-Just for the exam??" He was traumatized.

"Yes. I mean it Yusuke. Four days are left, only four. You'll fail for sure and then you'll loose me." She looked strong-minded.

He just stared. "I will, four days are enough for me."

"Whatever you say Yusuke…I'm packing already."

"Please Keiko, at least wait till four days are over!" He begged her. "Please."

She wiped her tears. "I'll see, but I know there's no way you'll get through it."

"I will" he said firmly. He got up and switched on the light. Went to the study table and sat there.

A satisfied smiled spread across her face, 'You could have made it easier Yusuke.' She thought.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Here Yusuke, a practice on multiple choice question. Go through them, I have solved them already." Kurama passed him some sheets.

"Thanks Kurama…Thanks for helping me."

"Now Urameshi, sleep…you have your exam tomorrow!" Kuwabara gave a 'thumbs up'!

"Yes we are leaving Yusuke, and remember, go through these and the notes." Kurama smiled and got up.

"Yeah…thanks again guys!" HE got up and escorted them to the door.

"Everything done Yusuke?" Keiko asked, she sat on the couch with a magazine.

"Yes darling, now come out of that attitude!"

"I have packed already…"

"You'll see Keiko." He muttered. "Yusuke Urameshi can do anything he decides."

"Yeah yeah…" She made faces. "We'll see."

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Yes…at last!! I did it!! My exams went very good! Not physics…but maths!! I got 92 in maths! That's impossible, I'm weak in maths! I am really happy! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be interesting!

-Divyakshi Singh


End file.
